Las Aventuras de Lord Voldemort
by BRJ-Black
Summary: Voldemort sin memoria, un mortifago en busca de sanar su roto corazón, Dumbledore con... ¿Artritis? y Bellatrix… ¿Qué pinta aquí?, sólo lee y descúbrelo. M por lenguaje. SS/HGl. qaroinlove&BRJ-Black.


**¡Hola!, primero que nada quiero decir que este fic fue escrito por mi (BRJ-Black) y mi querida qaro-sempai (qaroinlove, Sevmionera 100%) ¡Gracias qaro!, que entre inbox y publicaciones pudimos ****complementarnos. Debo advertir que es un poco de Humor perver, así que ya sabes... **

**Disclamer**: (¡Nee! De Lunes a Jueves Severus pertenece a mí, sábados, jueves y domingos a qaro, Lord Voldemort aun sigue amarrado en mi cama...) Ahh..Eso quisiera, pero TODOS los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling como tu bien sabes...

**Summary**: Un Voldemort sin memoria, un mortifago en busca de sanar su roto corazón, Dumbledore con... ¿Artritis?y Bellatrix… ¿Qué pinta aquí?, sólo lee y descúbrelo.

**Advertencias**: Universo Alterno, No sigue el Canon. Advierto si te ofende no lo leas, si tienes una mente madura ¡Bienvenido!

**Emparejamiento: * Lord Voldemort/... ***Severus/Hermione****

_**(15-09-2011) N/A: ¡**Perdón** había subido el borrador!, una disculpa por lo errores y porque me faltaron ciertas cosas.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Las extrañas aventuras de Lord Voldemort.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1.-<p>

La estancia era como una cátedra antigua, elegante y el ambiente que se respiraba era fúnebre y tenebroso. O al menos eso era lo que sus serpentinos ojos miraban con ansiedad y nerviosismo.

El piso era de mármol negro, las paredes eran de piedra y las puertas eran de roble negro…, todo en esa gran estancia era negro, desde la túnica que él portaba hasta las capuchas de las personas sentadas frente a él… ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué jodidos todo tenía que ser negro? ¿Acaso no conocen otros colores? Tal vez el blanco o en su caso el gris.

En fin, por alguna extraña razón que el desconocía se encontraba sentado en la tallada silla del centro, la principal. Los que lo rodeaban en la mesa le veían expectantes, casi atosigándolo con sus penetrantes miradas ¿Acaso tenía monos en la cara? ¿O su nariz tenía mocos?

Además no tenía ni la más pinché idea de que cojones hacía ahí, ¿Acaso lo estarían acusando de algún crimen? Bueno, quizás no porque si no tal vez ya estaría muerto, ya que las personas que estaban frente a él, se miraban de dudosa procedencia.

La enorme serpiente en sus pies empezó a rodearlo con cizaña hasta posarse en sus hombros, el silencio reino por más tiempo la sala de reuniones de la mansión Riddle, hasta que una mujer de pelo tremendamente rizado se dirigió a él.

¿Qué como sabía eso?...

La mujer que tenía rostro de desquiciada, se había levantado y al acercarse a él se había hincado y le besaba la mano.

-Mi Lord…-Bellatrix Lestrange miraba dudosa a su señor, presentía que no había algo bien con él, pero sabía que debía ir con cuidado no quería que le tocara un _Crucio _por "accidente".

-¿Quién madres eres? ¿Por qué jodidos estoy aquí? ¡¿Quien chingados Soy?

Bellatrix al escuchar lo que su Señor de decía enarcó los ojos.

-¿Se encuentra bien mi Lord?-. Preguntó prudentemente.

Bellatrix sal ver la cara de confusión de Voldemort sonrío tal cual gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Posó las manos sobre los antebrazos de la silla y se inclinó, dejando ver su escote de la manera más vulgar.

-Harry Potter está muerto, mi Señor.-La respiración entrecortada de Bellatrix se burlaba de él, atrapando el susurro en su oído.

_"¿Quien chingados es Harry Potter?... ¿Por qué está loca me mira así?, todo está tan oscuro…me está empezando a dar miedo"_

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y una figura enmascarada con el pelo largo negro y, ojos como la obsidiana, caminó a grandes zancadas hasta llegar enfrente de él, arrastrando tras de sí al cuerpo inerte de Harry Potter. Al pasar a lado de Lestrange la empujó, haciendo que esta callera de sentón en el suelo.

El impasible rostro de Severus Snape se torció en una media sonrisa.

Voldemort observó como el hombre delante de el arrojaba al suelo el cuerpo de un chico de lentes redondos, muerto.

Hablando de eso, algo en él se acordaba que usaba y ahora no los sentía en su nariz…

Con espantó se tocó los orificios donde debería haber estado su perfecta nariz griega.

Sus ojos color carmesí se posaron en su delgadas manos casi cadavéricas, vio como sus uñas parecían a las de una mujer, se preguntó si no era una…

Su mano voló hacía la parte de debajo de su cintura.

Suspiró con alivió.

Al menos todavía tenía su miembro, aunque algo más largo y grande de que alguna vez supo…Algo había que agradecer, su género no había cambiado.

Todos los gestos e incluso cuando se había tocado "ahí", habían sido observado por sus seguidores, algunos de ellos tratando de contener la risa y otros más no pidiendo ocultar su sorpresa.

Snape le miraba con las cejas alzadas y la cara desencajada, al estar él cerca de Voldemort había escuchado sus balbuceos, ciertamente tendría pesadillas esa noche.

-Harry Potter, mi Lord.-Susurró Snape con voz trémula.-Perdone mi insolencia, mi Lord, pero usted dijo que recompensaría a aquel que le trajera el cuerpo del niño Potter. Y si no es mucha imprudencia ruego que mi recompensa sea la sangre sucia Granger, mi Lord.

_"Harry Potter…_Harry Potter… _¿Harry Potter?, a algo le sonaba el nombre y, luego ¿Quién es esa tal sangre sucia Granger?_  
>Snape al ver la cara de su señor se preguntaba si no era demasiado arriesgado pedir a Granger.<p>

-¿La sangre Sucia Granger?- pregunto Voldemort mientras volteaba a ver a todos los que estaban en la estancia, los cuales agacharon sus caras por miedo que su Lord quisiera mandarlos al mismo lugar que Potter había ido.  
>Al ver que nadie hablaba Bellatrix se aventuró a hablar…<p>

-Señor, si me permite, quisiera pedirle yo de antemano a Granger, ya que fui yo quien la capturó- la cara de Snape ni se inmuto, aunque por dentro estaba dándole una serie de _Crucios _a Lestrange.

-Pero Mi Lord…-replico Severus.- Usted había dicho que quien trajera el cuerpo de Potter le daría lo que el deseara…

-¿Dónde está Granger?-. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar _¿Por qué se la estarían peleando?... ¿Estaba tan buena que hasta una mujer se la peleaba?_

-Tú, el rubio con cara de espanto.-Dijo Voldemort señalando a Lucius Malfoy, quien empezaba a temer por su vida, no es que fuera cobarde, ¡Noooo...! solo que tenía una cita la próxima semana y un Malfoy nunca falta a una cita. Y más si la cita era con una de esas morenas buenotas del otro lado del continente Europeo.-Tráeme a la sangre sucia.- Exigió Mr. Voldie, mientras Malfoy (El rubio desteñido) exhalaba de alivio, y así se dirigía para con Granger.

La sala se quedó en silencio durante el transcurso en el que Malfoy iba por Granger.

Snape examinaba con sumo cuidado a su Señor, había algo que no cuadraba en todo esto.

Primero, habían ido a capturar a los de la Orden del Fénix en una emboscada, expresamente planeada, por Voldemort.

Segundo, al llegar la batalla había durado más de 24 horas. Tiempo en el que misteriosamente su Señor había desaparecido, nadie había sabido más de él hasta el día siguiente, cuando Colagusano los mandó a llamar.

Tercero, Al momento en el que él había enviado la maldición asesina a Potter, Dumbledore había desaparecido.

Y por último, su Señor empezaba a decir cosas sin coherencia.

¿Coincidencia?...Improbable.

En ese momento Malfoy entraba arrastrando a una hermosa mujer castaña de pelo espeso, sacando a Snape de su análisis y robando la atención por completo de Voldemort.

¡Pff!, el aire salió de soplón de sus pulmones al verla…Ahora entendía porque se la peleaban, estaba más que buena.

Severus vio con aprensión como Voldemort se paraba de su asiento y se dirigía a Hermione, para luego verlo acariciar el rostro de su…Ejem, al verlo acariciar el rostro de Granger. Por dentro quería matar al muy bastarlo, pero no quería hacer nada, si no arruinaría el plan…

Voldemort la observó. Sus carmesí ojos buscaron los melados de la mujer y, quedó hechizado por la belleza de estos.

_¿Dársela a ellos?...Ni que estuviera fumado._

Tal vez no sabía muy bien lo que ocurría ahí, pero al parecer él era como el líder de alguna secta…, y al parecer los de dudosa procedencia le tenían miedo y obviamente le sacaría provecho.

Quizá ella podría ayudarle, tenía aspecto de inteligente.

Colocó un mechón rizado detrás de su oreja, la vio estremecerse visiblemente y, también vio como el hombre Oscuro que se había dirigido con anterioridad a él, apretaba los puños.

Sonrió de una forma que a todos les pareció una de las clásicas sonrisas marca Bad-Voldie. Tenebrosas.  
>Pues si era uno de esos matones… ¿Por qué no aprovechar?<p>

No sabía ni que coño ocurría, pero no era idiota para desaprovechar…

Tomó el mentón de la tal Granger, se fue acercando poco a poco a su apetitosa boca.

Hermione veía con horro como los labios de Voldie se dirigían a los de ella, buscó la ayuda de Severus.

Y…

Al ver que Snape no hacia nada rogó a Merlín, Circe y a quien se le atravesó en la mente, que no le besara.

Voldemort al ver la cara de espanto de la castaña paró y simplemente susurró.

-No se que diablos hago aquí, ¿Tú conoces a estos tipos?

La cara de la castaña no tenia precio. Pero como la vida te da extrañas aventuras cada día, ella no pudo hacer ni decir nada, por más que sentía un extraño instinto por ayudarlo.

En ese momento Potter-el-niño-que-no-murió, reaccionó. Todo paso lento, como en esas películas que están rayadas de tanto uso.

Los mortifagos reaccionaron tomando su varita y Severus lanzándose en contra del Voldie para arrebatarle a Granger.

Miembros de la Orden del Pollo, Ejem…Fénix, aparecieron a los alrededores de todos los encapuchados.

El duelo comenzó.

Orden vs. Mortifagos.

Lamentablemente nadie se fijó que cierto Sex simbol, alias Lord Voldemort de nombre Tom Riddle, se hecho acorrer…desapareciendo de la vista de todos…bueno excepto de cierto chico extraño de cicatriz de rayo.

Como dice el dicho mejor decir que aquí corrió, que aquí murió.

El nombrado anterior Señor Potter, alias _cara rajada_, siguió al autodenominado _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_, hasta que lo perdió al doblar en una esquina.

Llegó jadeante hacía donde estaba Mr. Voldie y vaya sorpresa que se dio.

Delante de él se encontraba el todopoderoso viejo senil, Albus Dumbledore, apuntando al Sex simbol No.2 (Después de Sev Claro xD) con la poderosa varita de saúco en sus viejas manos con artritis.


End file.
